


Darkness

by analnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Darkness, Drabble, Feelings, Guilt?, Incest, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, a little vague, kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analnatural/pseuds/analnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There doesn't seem to be any substance in anything other than the one Dean cannot have, and does not deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Dean looks around himself. He looks around himself and searches, grasps, for something real, something he can find meaning in. All he sees is darkness. He sees the weight of the people he could not save, the person he did not want to become, and he sees the one thing he cannot have. He cannot have the boy he was trained to protect. He cannot damage what he has spent his whole life defending. He cannot suck in all the _light_ this person provides, he couldn't be that selfish, he doesn't deserve it. Dean's darkness stretches wide and vast and fills every space around him with emptiness, nothing, consuming him. Dean's darkness is greedy and lonely. It craves more. Dean fills his hands, fills his body, with the slick poison that makes him forget, makes it go away. But this doesn't fill the darkness, he knows that. This doesn't get rid of it, he knows, and he knows what the darkness craves.

_He cannot have it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw I'd just like to say this is not what I actually think of Dean or anything, if that wasn't super clear, it's more Dean's perspective. Hope it was worth the read!


End file.
